Ginny's Secret love
by Danielle Malfoy
Summary: Ginny makes a mistake and mixes with two boys..... Draco and Neville (a D/G fic)


Author's note: Well here's my third fic about Ginny Weasley. it was a request from Liz. And (sorry nick) it's a love story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up to the normal Septemeber first drill. People looking around for Quills, peices of homework, extra parchment, or (in Ron's case) owls. Peices of toast flying everywhere.  
  
"Ginny, dear wake up," her mum said from downstairs.  
  
So she got up, got dressed, and made sure everything was packed. Today was the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Ginny, did you see Pig anywhere?" her brother Ron asked.  
  
"No, what did you do with him now. And it's Pigweadgeon."  
  
"Come on. Hustle bustle. You guys are going to be late. Ron I'm sure Pig'll show up at Hogwarts," Ginny's other brother Percy said. Then everyone (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and herself) took their trunks out to the Ministry cars that they borrowed. Ever since Ginny's first year the Weasleys' didn't have a car because Ron crashed it into the Womping Willow. And they were off to platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Okay Fred, George, you guys first," Mrs. Weasley said, and Fred and George ran into the platform barrier and onto platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
"Ron, Harry you next." same thing happened.  
  
"Ginny, Hermione off you go. I'll be right there." Ginny and Hermione went through the Barrier and tried to fin Harry and Ron. When they did they found a compartment to themselves and talked away until they reached Hogsmead Station. When they reached Hogsmead station they said "Hi" to Hagrid and found a horsless carrige to sit in, and they were off to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny took a seat in the Great Hall next to Harry (she was on the end), when Prof. McGonnagall took out a three legged stool, put it down, and took out an old, raggy, patched, and frayed hat (the sorting hat) and placed it on the stool. Ginny vaguely remembered her sorting:  
  
Ginny sat down on the stool, and put the hat on her head.  
  
"Aha, another Weasley. Let's see there's bravery, yeah. You're daring, oh yes. Better be Gryffindor!" the hat said, and Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put the hat on your head," Prof. McGonnagall said.  
  
"Shoot I missed the song," Ginny swore loudly. The sorting went on and on monotonously until "Wattaworth, Blake" got sorted. Then Prof. McGonnagall put the hat away. Next Dumbledore stood to make announcements.  
  
"Welcome back to another exciting year at Hogwarts," he said, "I would like to make some announcements. Remember the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. And also a new announcement Prof. Delacour from the Triwizard Tournament will be our new DADA teacher. She also has a request: All students on and over fourth year will be premitted to go to Dances, and go on dates on weekends (everyone clapped loudly) One more thing. Ready all: Nitwit Blubber Oddement Tweak." With that food showed up and everyone ate happilly  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Finally," Ron said,"I'm starved."  
  
"So we're actually allowed to date this year. Wow," Fred said,"Me and Angella are going to have fun."  
  
"You and Angella. As in Angella Johnson?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah ever since Oliver dumped her I've wanted ta ask her out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Meanwhile Ginny went up to the teachers table to ask Dumbledore a question.  
  
"Excuse me, Prof. Dumbledore," She said,"When is the first dance?"  
  
"September 10th dear," he said,"Any ideas on who you'll go with?"  
  
"Not yet," a lie. She knew of two people she liked. One was obvious, that was Harry. The other no one knew except herself and the person she likes, and thats Neville. Neville Longbottom Chapter 5  
  
She started liking him when he asked her to the Yule Ball.  
  
"Ahem, Excuse me Ginny," he said with and odd gleam in his eye Ginny never saw,"Will-will you go t-to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny said.  
  
When Neville and Ginny went to the Ball they danced a few times, but they talked more.  
  
"So what's it like living with your Grandmum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Good. She's a li'l' stricked, but other then that good," He said, "Let's go outside shall we?"  
  
"Okay." they went outside.  
  
"I decided to take the conversation outside because I want to tell you something. So no one would here."  
  
"Okay go on."  
  
"I really like you Ginny. You're pretty, smart, and one of my best friend's little sis. Anyway, don't tell anyone about this okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
'I'm not very good at this,' Neville thought,'but I'll try.'  
  
He looked into Ginny's eyes, and she looked into his. He took her hands in his, leaned his head in, and with all he could muster, he kissed her. She kissed him back. It was Ginny's first kiss.  
  
When the kiss was over Ginny said,"I like you to Neville."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Ginny came back to Earthshe sat back down at Gryfinndor table, finished eating, told everyone when the dance was, and left.  
  
"Now," She thought aloud,"How will I ask Neville? I know I'll ask him for a private word and BAM! There we go."  
  
Just then the GG (Gryfinndor Gang) cam in.  
  
"Hey Ginny," They all said automatically.  
  
"Hi guys," Ginny said and walked over to them,"Neville, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure," he said,"We'll be in the dorm okay?"  
  
"Okay." They walked to the dorm and sat on Neville's bed, two inches away from each other.  
  
"Um Neville I have a question for you," She said.  
  
"I've one for you to," He said,"You go first. I insist."  
  
"No please Neville you go first."  
  
"No you."  
  
"Okay fine. W-will you g-go to t-the d-dance with m-me?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
  
'Yes,' Ginny thought,'He's going with me.'  
  
She looked at him quickly, kissed him on the cheek, and ran downstairs to tell everyone.  
  
"Guess what?"She said.  
  
"What?"Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to the dance with Neville."  
  
"OOO, Ginny's got a boyfriend,' Ron said. Ginny blushed.  
  
"Well I'm gonna hit the sack," She said," 'Night." and she kissed Ron quickly, and ran to the dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next nine days passes quickly, and by the 9th everyone was ready. Except, that is, Harry.  
  
"I can't beleive you didn't ask Cho yet Harry," Ron said.  
  
"I will right now." Harry walked out of the portrait hole to find Cho. Cho Chang was a very pretty 7th year, She's in Ravenclaw. He found her and didn't ven have to ask.  
  
"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you Harry," she said,"I rejected everyone else to wait for you."  
  
"Thank y-you," he said.  
  
***  
  
"So lemme get this straight," Neville said the next night,"Me 'n' Ginny, Ron 'n' Hermione, Harry 'n' Cho, Seamus 'n' Lavender?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, Ginny, Harry, Seamus, and Lavender.  
  
"Right," he said,"Off we go. Harry you're meating Cho in the Hall right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Ron yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming," She said as she hurried down the steps.  
  
"You look great Hermy," Ron said playfully as he, wait that can't be right ((It is)), Kissed her. She was wearing her periwinkle dress robes with her hair in pigtails. Ron wore his maroon, Harry green, Ginny purple-blue, Neville bright orange, Lavender pinky-silver, and Seamus wore blue. They all went down to the Great Hall together, found Cho (wearing silver), and started to dance. Chapter 8 (my favorite)  
  
As soon as Ginny walked in she noticed Draco (looking HOT in black with yellow stars. And yes HOT). Why? Becouse he dyed his hair chestnut brown and unsleeked it. He had cool spikes in it instead. Draco walked up to Ginny with a smug look on his face.  
  
"And what is a sweet witch doing with a squib like Longbottom?" He asked,"A quick word Ginny?"  
  
"Okay B-R-B Nevvy," she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"In here," Draco pointed to an empty classroom.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked Draco, her heart pounding.  
  
"This may take a while to get out so you might wanna sit down. Okay, I've been watching you during Quidditch practice. You're a really good chaser."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. Well I hear everyone talking about how good of a student you are, and how much you like Longbottom. Well can you break one rule for me?" He asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-I-I love you, Ginny, I really do. I will change my whole get up for you. I'll be nice."  
  
"On with it Malfoy."  
  
"Will you go out with me. Like I said I'll change my whole attitude twards you and your friends. Just don't tell."  
  
"Okay," she said,"But you gotta promise you won't tell. It'll be out little secret."  
  
"Thanks, sexy baby," she blushed as he kissed her passionatly, tounge and all.  
  
'He's a great kisser,' Ginny thought,' What am I thinking? It's Malfoy. O well, I love him too.' She kissed him back, by the time Ginny backed away she was out of breath.  
  
"Dra-co we need to st-op," she said.  
  
"Okay I'll stop."  
  
She pushed him away gently. "Meet me tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Okay, sexy baby," He said, and she ran back to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Where in the world were you Virginia?" Ron asked lookin at Ginny's flushed face,"What did Malfoy do to you?"  
  
"I was talking to DRACO, and he did nothing that would worry you, RONALD," (Ooo busted) she said Ronald extra loud. Just then Malfoy came out, a huge smile on his face, and he winked at her.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hermione, Neville, Cho, Harry, Seamus," He said,"And Ginny." He mouthed "sexy baby".  
  
"Come on, all, let's dance," Seamus said. They danced the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, got dressed in a denim mini skirt and pink tube top, and went downstairs.  
  
'I have to tell someone,' Ginny thought,'I'll tell Hermione.'Just then Hermione came downstairs.  
  
"Hermion," Ginny said,"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I need to tell you the truth about yesterday. Mal- I mean Draco kissed me. He asked me out and I said yes. That's why he was so nice to you. He said if I went out with him he would be nice to you guys."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm goin out with him today. Could you guess (she pointed to her outfit)? Can you come to Hogsmead with me and tell Neville it's a girl's night out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
That night Hermione and Ginny left for Hogsmead. When they got to the Three Broomsticks they kept an eye out for Malfoy. When he came Hermione left so they could be alone.  
  
"Hey," Ginny said.  
  
"Hi chicky," Draco said and kissed her on the cheek,  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
" 'Bout what?"  
  
"You," she said,"Uh oh. Neville and Ron at 7:00.'  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What in the world are you doing?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ginny!" Neville squeled,"How could you?"  
  
"Neville I can explain."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ginny told the whole story,"Oh, Neville, I really like you. But there's realy sparks flying between me and Draco."  
  
"So you chose him over me? Okay," Neville said,"But you'll never get another chance with me!"  
  
"Ginny how could you?" Ron said,"Neville really likes you."  
  
"Yeah and I love Draco. Goodbye. Come on Draccy."  
  
***  
  
"Look, Ginny, He doesn't undersatnd. We will be together forever, andd no one can change that. I promise," Draco comforted her by kissing her again. She suddenly felt warm inside. Something about Draco made Ginny happy. Maybe the warmness of his chest against hers, or his soft hands running comfortly up and down her back, or just the closeness of her and him. Whatever it was Ginny liked it, and she decided she WOULD be with him forever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
